Star Fox : Planet of the dead
by Rock's Pride
Summary: Après avoir reçu un signal de détresse, la Star Fox va apprendre une inquiètent nouvelle, qui les mèneras dans un combat ou leur vie sera plus que jamais mis en danger, dans un monde ou la vie et la mort ne font qu'un.
1. 1 Comment je suis arrivé là ?

**Dans une partie d'une ville perdue sur Papetoon, assit le dos contre le mur d'un bâtiment, un sdf caché par une grande couverture de misère, regarde ce qui se passe. Puis un encapuchonné rentre dans le bâtiment ou le sdf est posé. Une fois à l'intérieur il enlève sa capuche, et dévoile sa tête devant une quinzaine d'autre personne portant un casque noir sur leur tête.**

Ils ne sont pas venus ! Ils ont dû avoir peur de nous ! Ce qui est normal quand t-on y pense …

**A ce moment le sdf qui se trouvait contre le mur tout-à-l'heure rentre dans le bâtiment.**

Qui est tu ? Et que veux-tu ?

Hmm ! Neck Vitalie, dit Neck le Chien Sauvage. Connue sous le nom de Big Daddy, dans le monde civil. Chef du groupe punishment outlook …

Oui ça va ! Je sais qui je suis ! Mais toi qui tu es ?

Moi ? Je suis juste un simple … **Le sdf enlève la couverture qui l'a sur le dos, et qui lui cache le visage pour révéler Fox. ** Mercenaire !

Fox !? Tu es venu finalement !

Faut croire ! Mais cette fois personne ne enfuiras !

Pas la peine ! Attaquer-le !

**Les casqués entourent alors Fox, et le pointe avec leur blaster.**

Et bien Fox ! Tu n'es plus aussi sûr de toi maintenant ?!

Tu devrais savoir que quand quelqu'un dit ça, l'autre trouve toujours le moyen de sauvé sa peau !

**Fox jette alors, une bombe fumigène au sol. Quand la fumer se dissipe Fox a bien entendu disparue.**

On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus !

Ne le chercher pauvres imbéciles ! Il va vous attaquer dans le dos, le moment venu si vous le faite !

**Neck et ses hommes de main quitte donc le hall et prennent les escaliers pour aller à l'étage supérieur. Quelque étage au-dessus Neck s'arrête, se dirige près des fenêtres.**

Continuer de monter, l'hélico sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

**Après que tous les sous-fifres sont partis, le dingo se retourne.**

Allez Fox ! Je sais que tu es ici ! Alors montre-toi !

**Fox arrive alors de l'étage en dessus.**

Alors Fox ! On se retrouve tous les deux ! Ici ! Tous seuls ! Et tu as l'avantage des armes ! Tu n'as plus que quelque pas à faire et tout es fini …

**Fox commence à avancer, mais à peine fait-il un pas que le plafond s'écroule. Le renard recule alors, et voit sur le plafond, qui est devenue le sol des pièges à loup de taille différente.**

… Encore faut-il que tu sois capable de passer ! Ces pièges à loup sont tous de taille différente comme tu as dû le remarquer. Si tu as de la chance, tu tomberas sur un qui t'arrachera seulement de la peau, si tu n'en n'a pas, il se refermera et de brisera la colonne vertébral d'un seul coup.

**Fox prend alors un blaster, mais au lieu de viser son ennemi, vise le bord du plafond, et un grappin sort du canon, et s'en sert pour se lancer jusqu'à l'autre côté des piège à loup.**

Bravo, je ne pensai pas que t'y arriverais aussi facilement. Mais je n'ai pas était très honnête avec toi ! Si tu me le permets, je vais utiliser un joker !

**Le dingo se dirige alors vers une boite en carton, et sort un blaster, et un linge bleu entortillé. Puis il pointe l'arme dessus.**

Tu vois Fox, dans se linge se trouve un bébé !

Oh non il se protège en utilisant un bébé comme bouclier ! **Pense Fox.** Je n'ai que peu de temps, dépêchez-vous les amis !

Si tu fais encore un pas de plus je l'exécute ! Et tu ne voudrais pas avoir le sang d'un bébé sur les mains, non !?

Tu n'es qu'un lâche, utiliser un nourrisson pour te protéger ! ... Mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

**Fox se précipite vers Neck, attrape le bambin, mais n'a pas le temps de reculer, le dingo lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, et le fait reculer. Soudain un bruit métallique se fait entendre, puis aussitôt après le renard pousse un énorme cri de douleur.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**Il regarde alors sont genoux droit et s'aperçois qu'un des piège à loup c'est refermer dessus.**

C'est douloureux n'est-ce pas Fox ?! Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je te prépare, à toi, et à tes amis … **Il commence alors à se rapprocher de Fox.** … enfin surtout à tes amis,

**Les larbins arrivent soudainement derrière le renard, et lance des mines dans toute la pièce.**

Quand tes amis viendront chercher ton corps sans vie, ils se feront désintégrer immédiatement dans l'explosion du bâtiment qu'ils provoqueront en entrant dans cette pièce.

C'est bon j'avais compris, pas la peine de me faire un exposer d'une heure.

Tu veux rire hein ? Nous allons voir si tu rigole encore, une fois que j'aurais éliminé ce nourrisson … ben … qu'es ce que … ou est-il …

Passé ?! Tu n'as pas remarqué que sa fait cinq minute que je l'ai en main ?! **Lui dit Fox avec un sourire en coin.**

Et celle-là tu l'avait vu ? **Reprend Neck en pointant son blaster sur le visage du renard.**

**A ce moment une explosion détruit le mur derrière le dingo, et laisse apparaître un ancien vaisseau couleur flashy, qui à l'aire d'être remis à neuf.**

Pour-être totalement franc avec toi ! Non ! **Lui répond Fox.**

**Krystal passe par la porte du vaisseau et se tient juste à la rambarde de sa main gauche. Puis pointe un fusil à pompe à double-canon scié en direction de l'intérieur du bâtiment.**

NON KRYSTAL ARRETE ! NE TIRE PAS …

**Mais prit dans son élan, Krystal commence à appuyer sur la détente.**

Comment je suis arrivé à tomber dans cette galère moi ? **Pense Fox.** …à oui c'est vrai !

**(Flash-back)**

**Les membres de la Star Fox arrive sur un bateau gigantesque. Quand ils atterrissent un grand et beau tigre vient les accueillir.**

Bonjours, soyez les bienvenus !

Merci ! **Lui répond Fox.** On a reçu un signal de détresse venant d'ici. Alors on est venu le plus vite possible.

C'est exact, on en a bien envoyé un. Mais venais on va allez dans ma cabine on sera plus à l'aise pour parler.

**Quelque instant plus tard tout ce beau monde se retrouve dans la cabine du tigre.**

Ouaou ! ** S'émerveille Krystal. **C'est spacieux on dirait la cabine d'un super bateau de croisière.

Voilà. **Leur dit le tigre.** Je vais commencer par le début. Tout d'abord je m'appelle Miléo. Moi et tous ce qui se trouve sur ce bateau venons d'une exo-planète …

C'est habité maintenant les exo-planète ?

La ferme Falco ! **Reprend directement Fox.**

Hé !

Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! **Les reprend Krystal.** Excusez-les Miléo, faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils sont fatiguer ces derniers jour sa les rends idiots !

Hé ! **Se fâches les deux concerné.**

Je vois ! **Souri Miléo.** Comme je vous le disais, nous venons tous d'une exo-planète, du nom Coméa. Mais nous avons dût la fuir dans la précipitation.

A bon pourquoi ?

Et bien ma chère, c'est la raison pour laquelle on à envoyer un signal de détresse. Il y a quelque semaine des comportements étranges se sont fait ressentir, au début on pensait tout simplement que c'était une bande de truands. Mais nous nous somme vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas évidemment pas sa ça ! C'était quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait jamais imaginer dans le monde réel. C'était en fait une irruption de mort-vivant !

Des morts-vivants ! **S'étonne Falco.** Dite vous n'auriez pas regardez un peu trop de film d'horreur ? Vous s'avez très bien que c'est impossible !

C'est ce que nous somme dit aussi ! Je dois l'avouer !

Et qu'es ce vous voulez que l'on fasse ? **Lui demande Fox.**

Comme nous sommes partis dans la précipitation, certaine personne non pas pus se sauver avec nous ! Je que je vous demande, c'est d'aller sur notre planète, et de sauver le plus survivant possible.

**A ce moment une tigresse entre dans la cabine avec un bébé dans les bras.**

Bonjours !

Ah, je vous présente ma femme, Céléna, et notre fille Paluna.

Qu'elle est mignonne. **S'émerveille Krystal, en se penchant vers elle.** Un vrai petit ange !

Je sais que c'est une mission extrêmement dangereuse. **Reprend Miléo.** Si vous refusiez je comprendrais !

On accepte ! **Répond immédiatement Fox.** Un peu d'exercice ne nous fera aucun mal.

C'est la première fois que je croise des gens pour lesquels risqué leur vie et synonyme d'exercice. Sois vous êtes extrêmement courageux, sois vous êtes complétement fou.

Un peu des deux !

Dite ce n'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joie, mais il nous faudra quand même plus d'arme.

C'est pas faux, Falco !

Venez, sur ce bateau on a tous ce qu'il vous faut !

**Le tigre les emmènent voir un marchand d'arme à l'intérieur du bateau.**

Voilà ! Blitch va vous trouver les armes qu'il vous faut ! De tous les receleurs, et créateur c'est sans doute le meilleur ! Cet Panther a plus d'arme en stock que de tâche sur la fourrure !

Alors c'est vous qui accepté d'aller chercher des survivant sur notre planète d'origine !?

Exact ! **Répond Fox.**

Alors venez à la remise j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !

**Quelque seconde plus tard la Star Fox se retrouve dans la remise entouré d'arme les plus perfectionner les unes que les autres.**

Ouaou la vache, ou les avez-vous trouvez toutes ces arme ? **Demande Slippy.**

Il y aura pas grande surprise, si je vous dis que dans ma jeunesse je travaillais dans l'armé. Plus tard quand j'ai quitté l'armée, j'ai pris mes armes, d'autre arme qui était bon pour la casse, où en très mauvais états, et toute arme inutilisable pour l'armée, je l'ai ai réparé moi-même, j'ai réussi à les vendre, puis dès que j'ai réussi à avoir un peu d'argent en poche j'ai commencé à agrandir mon commerce en achetant des armes neuf, auxquels j'ai fait quelque personnalisation, et adaptation.

Et bien je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, respect ! **Lui dit Fox.**

Merci !

**En tournant la tête, Krystal vois quelque chose briller au fond de la salle, elle s'en approche, et s'aperçois qu'il s'agit de deux vieux fusils.**

Dites pourquoi c'est deux armes sont là en retrait ?

Ce sont deux fusils à pompe à double-canon scié, calibre dix, trente-cinq centimètre. Il ne date pas d'hier, mais ils sont encore utilisables, mais c'est devenu impossible de trouver des munitions pour ce type d'arme. Je l'ai es trouvé enterré sur un champ de bataille au début de ma carrière militaire.

Enterré ?

Au fond d'un ancien puits, camouflé. En tant que débutant j'ai pas fait attention et je suis tombé dedans.

Es ce que je peux les prendre ?

Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher. Mais je vous l'ai dit il n'existe plus de munition pour ce genre d'arme.

Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai une idée pour qu'ils connaissent une deuxième jeunesse.

Je n'en doute pas, vous sembler être une femme intelligente et plein de ressource !

Merci !

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, je peux vous demander un service ?

Bien sûr. **Répond Fox.**

Voilà j'ai deux enfants, ils ont un peu-près vôtre âge. Et ils n'ont pas réussi à partir avec nous, je vous en prie ramenez les saint et sauve ! Ils sont tous ce qu'il me reste. Dans ce désastre j'ai tout perdu, y compris ma femme. Je n'ai plus rien à par eux ! Alors je vous en supplie ramener les moi !

Ne vous fait pas on vous les ramènera !

Merci ! Du fond du cœur merci! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

Vous nous remercierez quand on te les aura ramenés. Vous pouvez nous les décrire pour que l'on puisse facilement les retrouver plus facilement ?

Bien sûr ! Ma fille s'appelle Alice, les habits qu'elle porte le plus souvent es sa tenue en cuir noir et violet, et possède un fusil de précision, vous la trouverais facilement, elle excelle au tire au sniper. Et mon fils s'appelle Runner il manie les armes blanches comme personne, aussi bien les couteaux, que les battes de baseball, ou les tuyaux en métal. Il porte souvent une longue cape sur le dos.

Vous les retrouverez bientôt. Je vous en fais la promesse !

Fox tu es très courageux, et serviable. On n'en trouve plus des comme toi ! Alors tien prend ça !

**Blitch lui donne une arme.**

Cette arme est un deadpride, c'est un magnum, trente centimètre, calibre huit. J'y ai fait quelque petite modification dès le départ. C'était mon arme fétiche dans l'armée, j'aimerais qu'il t'appartienne maintenant.

Vous êtes sûr ?

Oui j'en suis sûr !

Et bien j'accepte avec plaisir.

**Après quelques armes bien choisies, les membres de la Star Fox sont armés à bloc.**

Eh bien, je pense qu'on a ce qu'il nous faut ! **Dit Fox en sortant son argent de la poche.** On vous doit combien Blitch ?

Rien ! Votre payement c'est de savoir que vous allez sauver ce qui peut l'être.

Comme vous voulez ! Mais ça me gêne un peu. **Continu le renard en rangeant son argent.**

**Soudain un tir se fait entendre.**

Qu'es ce que … **S'inquiète Slippy.**

Sa venais du pont ! J'y vais !

Attend Fox ! Je viens avec toi !

Tu es sûr Krystal ?

Oui !

Bon es bien allons-y ne perdons plus de temps ! Vous restez ici ! On ne sera pas long.

**Pendant le trajet qui les amène au pont, Krystal et Fox entendent un deuxième coup de feu. Arrivé sur le pont, les deux renards voient Miléo à terre, qui tient son épaule droite. Et devant lui, debout deux autre personne, un homme et une femme portant des casques de combat, qui leur protège l'intégralité de la tête, et porte une tenue uni en cuire. L'homme à un blaster en main pointé vers le tigre. Krystal se précipite vers Miléo.**

Miléo ça va allez ?

Oui ça va, ne t'en fait pas pour moi Krystal !

Vous pouvez marcher ?

Je ne crois pas, y ma tirer dans la jambe aussi.

ESPECE D'ORDURE ! POURQUOI T'A FAIT ÇA HEIN ? REPOND-MOI ! **Hurle Fox.**

Du calme pas la peine de s'énervé comme ça ! Mais tu peux remercier Lisa, si elle ne m'avait pas déconcentré, c'est le cœur que je visais.

TU VAS ME L'PAYER ! **Hurle Fox en courant vers lui poing fermé.**

FOX ATTENTION ! **L'avertie le tigre.**

**Soudain une explosion se fait entendre, en même temps qu'une lumière aveuglante apparaît au niveau du renard.**

FOX NOOOOOOOON ! **Hurle Krystal en se cachant les yeux avec son bras droit.**

**Quand la visibilité se rétablit, Krystal et Miléo regarde en direction de Fox, et le vois vaciller tout-en se tenant la tête.**

Fox ? Fox ça va ?

Ne t'en fait pas Krystal, il est juste étourdi, mais par contre il faut que tu ailles le chercher avant qu'il ne soit trop …

**Mais le casqué je jette sur Fox, et lui assène un coup de poing dans le visage, qui le met à terre. Puis il empêche le renard de respirer en lui écrasant le cou avec le pied.**

… tard.

Écoute-moi bien-toi ! Tu es peut-être très fort, mais comparais à nous, tu n'es rien !

LACHE-LE ! **Hurle Krystal en courant vers l'assaillant, pour essayer de sauver Fox.**

Dégage raclure ! **Réplique-t-il en la jetant en arrière, avec son bras.**

Co … comment à tu osés la traiter !?

Essaye pas jouer les durs, tes pas en position de force, rien qu'avec moi. Et pourtant je ne suis là quand éclaireur. Alors imagine quand le boss sera là ! Tu ne pourras jamais ne serai-ce que battre Big Daddy, retient bien se nom, c'est celui qui te tueras.

Espèce … d'enfoiré… je vais t'apprendre … à traiter Krystal comme tu l'as fait !

**Fox attrape difficilement le haut de la jambe droite de l'étrangleur, et la serre se toute ses forces, puis l'envoie à terre derrière lui, la tête la première. Fox se relève alors et reprend sa respiration.**

Tu … tu vas regretter d'avoir traité Krystal comme tu l'as fait ! **Grogne Fox.**

Ah oui ? **Dit l'indésirable en se relevant. **Je suis curieux de voir ça !

Tu l'auras voulu !

Mick attrape ! **Dit sa partenaire en lui lançant un sabre.**

**Mais Fox tend son bras et attrape le sabre sans difficulté.**

Alors comme sa on veut se la jouer à l'ancienne ? C'est d'accord !

On verra qui en sortira vainqueur ! **Dit Mick en prenant lui aussi un sabre.**

On le sera dans dix secondes !

**Les deux combattants se jettent l'un vers l'autre, et s'échange des coups brutal et violent. Après une vingtaine d'échange, les deux adversaires se lance dans une épreuve de force, sabre contre sabre.**

Alors comme ça tu es prêt à mourir pour sauver l'honneur de cette fille ?

T'a tout compris !

Tu me fais rire ! Enfin si tu tien tu tien à mourir pour cette sale …

N'essaye même pas de finir ta phrase !

**Fox tourne sur lui-même, envoi le sabre de son adversaire en l'air, et lui plante son sabre dans le ventre. **

Je t'avais dit que sa serai vite fait ! **Dit le renard en reculant.**

**Le deuxième sabre tombe alors devant lui, et se plante au sol.**

J'ai bien fait de reculer, sinon je me serai retrouver un trou dans le crâne moi. **Pense Fox.**

Fox ça va ? **Lui demande Krystal en s'approchant de lui.**

Oui ne t'en fait pas, il n'a même pas réussi à me donner un seul coup.

Merci Fox !

C'est normal Krystal !… Mais avant de parler de tout sa, on a encore un problème à régler. **Continu Fox en pointant Lisa du regard.**

Tu as raison. Je m'en occupe ! **Reprend Krystal en s'avançant vers elle.** Je suis ton adversaire maintenant ! Alors viens je t'attends !

**Mais il n'y as aucune réaction de la part de Lisa.**

Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? Hein, pourquoi refuse tu de combattre ? Répond moi !

Elle … elle ne réagit pas, parce qu'elle n'en voit pas la nécessité ! **Explique Mick tout-en essayant de ne pas s'écrouler.** Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec vous, nous ne sommes pas venue quand simple éclaireur. Nous avons également détruit votre système de navigation.

Et quand ça ? **Demande Fox.**

**Une explosion se fait soudainement entendre à l'arrière du bateau.**

Maintenant !

**Céléna avec sa fille dans ses bras, Blitch, et les autres membres de la Star Fox arrive sur le pont.**

Qu'es ce qui se passe ?… Miléo !

Céléna ne t'approche pas ! Sa peut-être dangereux !

**Le bateau commence soudainement à chavirer. Céléna commence à glisser, mais heureusement Falco se jette à terre et attrape la main de la tigresse pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau.**

J'vous tien !

**Krystal, elle, attrape Miléo également pour ne pas qu'il tombe à l'eau.**

Miléo tenez bon ! Qu'es ce que … ? FOX !

**Fox chute dans le vide sans pouvoir se retenir à quoi que ce soit.**

T'A DE LA CHANCE QUE JE T'ES DEJA MASSACRE LE CASQUE ! **Lui hurle Fox pendant sa chute.**

**Mais heureusement le renard arrive à se retenir à rambarde du bateau. Un des sabre alors tombe sur Fox, qui retire sa main gauche de la rambarde pour ne pas se la faire planter. Quelque seconde après, Mick commence à tomber sur lui.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sent pas ce coup-là !

**Soudain le bateau commence à trembler, et tout le monde et secouer dans tous les sens en hurlant. Plus tard tout le monde se réveille sur une plage, ou sur le pont du bateau qui s'est échoué.**

Ça va, tout le monde es là ? **Demande Fox.**

Oui, enfin de croit. **Répond Blitch, en s'enlevant le sable des oreilles.**

Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? **Dit une voix à moitié étouffé.**

**Fox, et les autres, à part Céléna et Krystal, vont voir d'où viens la voix. Et aperçois Falco la moitié du corps enfoncé dans le sable.**

Falco !? Pourquoi tu fais l'autruche ?

Arrête de te marrer Fox !… Aide-moi plutôt !

Aidons-le sinon y va m'en vouloir jusqu'à la mort !

**Fox, et Blitch l'attrape par les jambes, et tire le faucon hors du sable. **

Phu … phu … phu … Merci les amis ! **Leur dit Falco après craché le sable qu'il a dans la bouche.**

MILEO ! MILEO ! **Hurle sa femme en courant, suivit de Krystal.**

Que se passe-t-il Céléna ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi paniqué ?

Paluna à disparue !

QUOI ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Sûr et certaine !

On à regarder partout on ne l'a pas trouvé ! **Reprend Krystal.**

Vous pensez que c'est un des deux imbéciles de tout-à-l'heure qui aurais pu l'enlever ? **Propose Fox.**

C'est pas faux, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première fois que les hommes de main de Big Daddy, viennent nous voir.

Je vois ce que tu veux dire … hé regarder … y en a un des deux là-bas !

**Effectivement, Lisa se relève en se tenant la tête. Mais quand elle les voit, elle s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Fox essaye de partir à sa poursuite, mais Miléo le retient.**

Attend Fox !

Pourquoi ? Si ils ont kidnappé ta fille, il faut les rattraper !

Oui mais je les connais, il risque de t'attirer dans un traquenard. Laisse-moi plutôt te dire où ils ons posé leurs bases dans le système de Lylat.

Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Je vais tout vous expliquer !

OK ! **Leur dit Blitch. **En attandant je vais dans la carcasse du bateau pour sortir tout ce beau monde ! Y z-on dû avoir une belle frayeur !

D'accord !… Bon es bien je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais sur Big Daddy. Voilà c'est le chef du groupe punishment outlook, sur notre planète il …

**(Retour au temps présent)**

… voilà ce qui s'est passé ! **Continue de penser Fox.** Et maintenant je suis là avec la mort en face ! Je savais que cette journée allez mal se terminé.

**Krystal tire sur la détente de son fusil, et des dizaines de pièces sortent des canons, et brise tout sur leurs passage, et quand elles finissent par toucher les mines une énorme explosion surgit. Fox essaye alors de courir en direction de leur vaisseau, et saute, puis il s'agrippe à l'échelle que Slippy a jetée peu avant. Mais Neck s'est accroché au piège à loup qui retient la jambe du renard.**

Accroche toi ma grande t'a qu'un mètre à faire ! **Dit Fox en regardant le nourrisson.** KRYSTAL ATTRAPE LE BEBE ! **Hurle Fox en lui lançant la petite.**

Ça va allez ma grande, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. **Dit Krystal en attrapant le bambin.**

**Pendant ce temps Fox et toujours aux prise avec Neck.**

Il va m'arracher la jambe cette idiot, si il continu. … Allez lâche-moi !

**Fox passe son bras entre les barreaux de l'échelle, et essaye d'ouvrir le piège à loup.**

Hélas ! Qu'es ce que t'essaye de faire ?!

Me débarrasser de toi, boulet !

T'as pas intérêt !

Ne me fait pas rire, ça me fait mal !

**Fox arrive finalement à ouvrir le piège qui empêche à moitié sa jambe de bouger, et le fait tomber avec Neck dans le vide, et les flammes de l'immeuble.**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNN !

Au revoir et à jamais !

**Fox fini par monter dans le vaisseau, et s'assit par terre contre le mur.**

Ça va pas Fox ?

Si si, ça va! Je suis juste fatigué. Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai rien de grave ! … Alors ? C'est bien la petite de Miléo et Céléna ?

Oui ! C'est bien Paluna ! Même linge, et même adorable petit ange !

**Soudain une voix mystérieuse se fait entendre dans la salle de derrière.**

Alors comme sa vous avez retrouvé l'enfant des tigres !? Bien !


	2. Faut les retrouver !

Alors comme sa vous avez retrouvé l'enfant des tigres !? Bien !

**Tous les quatre se retournent et voit une silhouette féminine habillé en cuire, le visage caché par un casque.**

Vous êtes vraiment très fort !

Je suis sûr que c'est toi Lisa ! **Lui dit Fox.**

Oui et non ! **Lui répond t-elle en commençant à enlever son casque.** En réalité je m'appelle … Nora Leslie !

**Le groupe s'aperçoit alors, qu'elle est une belle renarde, aux cheveux mi-longs, au pelage pourpre, et au museau blanc.**

Pourquoi te fait tu appeler Lisa alors ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il me découvre.

Et pourquoi donc ? **Lui demande Krystal toujours avec Paluna dans les bras.**

Voilà je vais vous raconter toute la vérité. Je fais partie d'un groupe de résistant, et sans me jeter des fleurs j'en suis la chef ! Enfin je l'étais, les résistants se sont vite transformés en survivant.

Comment ça ?

Nous étions également sur Coméa, Et comme je connaissais Neck, et ses intentions j'ai levés un groupe de résistant pour empêcher tout ça. Mais quand nous étions prêts à mettre un terme en tout point à ses agissements, il était déjà trop tard, le chao avait tout ravagé. Et nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée de survivant maintenant. Alors j'ai décidé d'intégrer les punishment outlook, pour le détruire de l'intérieur, mais vous vous en êtes occupé avant moi.

Alors sur le bateau, c'était à moi que tu avais lancé le sabre en réalité !?

Exactement !

Et tu as fait exprès de déconcentrer Mick pour sauver Miléo ! **Lui demande Krystal, pendant que la petite essaye d'attraper une de ses nattes.**

Effectivement !

Mais pourquoi à tu fais exploser l'arrière du bateau ? **Demande Falco suspicieux.**

Là je n'ai rien pu faire, c'est Mick qui a posé les bombes, et c'est lui qui à appuyer sur le détonateur.

Et comment tu as fait pour monter ici sans qu'on te voie ?

Rien de plus facile. J'étais à l'étage au-dessus, quand les autres larbins sont partie, moi je suis resté, et quand vous êtes arrivé, j'ai sauté par la fenêtre, puis après, c'est une histoire de discrétion pour entrer sans se faire voir.

Bon et bien, **Dit le renard en commençant à se relevé, avec difficulté.** Maintenant que les explications sont données, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire … bienvenue chez nous !

**Fox lui tend la main, Nora lui serre alors la main en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

Il faut que j'aille me reposer, je me sens vraiment fatigué moi.

**Fox commence à aller dans la pièce de derrière, une fois à l'abri des regards, Fox s'assoit difficilement sur le sol, et se tient le genou droit, en gémissant de douleur. Nora, vient alors le voir et se met assise jambe croisé devant lui.**

Pourquoi ne leur en a tu pas dit que tu t'es blessé au genou ?

Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent. Qu'ils ne s'en sont pas aperçut c'est déjà un miracle.

Je peux voir ?

Si ça te chante !

**Nora lève la jambe droite du pantalon de Fox, qui gémi de douleur. Puis elle enlève la protection rougit par le sang, Fox serre les poings et essaye de ne pas crier. Quand elle aperçoit le genou ensanglanté du renard, une sorte de rictus d'écœurement se fige sur son visage.**

Ton … ton genou aurai subit une attaque de requin ça aurait été pareil. Même ta protection est fichue.

J'espère que je ne vais pas me vider de mon sang ! **Dit le renard en souriant.**

C'est pas drôle, il faut vite de soigner !

C'est pas à la minute. On finira bien par trouver un médecin.

Tu es complètement inconscient ! J'espère que tu le sais !? **Répond la renarde en souriant à son tour.**

**Pendant ce temps, Krystal s'inquiète quand même un peu.**

Fox dit qu'il est fatigué, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose.

Tu t'inquiètes de trop Krystal. **Reprend Slippy.** Je connais Fox depuis l'enfance, si il y avait vraiment un problème il nous le dirait.

J'en suis pas vraiment sûre sur ce coup ! J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose. La difficulté qu'il a prise pour se relever n'est pas due qu'à la fatigue, il y a autre chose…

Krystal ! Slippy a raison. Arrête de t'en faire ! Fox nous dirait si il avait été blessé.

Vous avait s'en doute raison. Je m'en fais trop ! **Répond Krystal pendant que Paluna lui tète le petit doigt.**

**Plus tard dans la journée, la Star Fox, arrive près de la carcasse du bateau. Fox et les autres se dirige vers Miléo et sa femme, Krystal avec le bébé dans les bras, va voir Céléna et lui rend son enfant.**

Et voilà saine et sauve ! **Leur dit Krystal.**

Merci mille fois de nous l'avoir ramené !**Lui dit Céléna.**

Maintenant nous allons partir cherché les survivants sur votre planète. **Reprend Fox**

**Quand Krystal se retourne, elle sent quelque chose qui tire sur une de ses nattes. Elle regarde alors derrière, et voit la petite Paluna qui tend sa main droite vers elle.**

Rystal … danyer !

On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas te laisser partir ! **Lui dit la tigresse.**

Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite ! **Lui dit tendrement Krystal en se penchant vers elle.** Je vais revenir te voir, et en pleine forme. Promit !

**Krystal lui tend sont petit doigt droit en souriant, et comme si elle comprenait, Paluna attrape et serre le doigt de la renarde en rigolant.**

Rystal ! hahahaha !

Au revoir Paluna !… Céléna, si vous voulez on peut appeler Peppy, vous irais dans le Great Fox, vous serais en sécurité.

Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Mais merci quand même.

Bon est bien, c'est comme vous voulez, je ne vais pas vous forcer la main.

Au revoir et bonne chance.

Ne prenais de risque inconsidéré. **Leur dit Miléo.** Si vous êtes en danger de mort immédiate, partez le plus vite possible.

D'après ce que vous nous en avais dit, **répond Fox.** Dès qu'on aura atterrit on risquera dit rester, alors autant y allez à fond !

Fait tout de même attention !

Ne vous en fait pas ! On y reviendra, c'est pas la première fois qu'on va risquer notre peau. Allez les amis on y va !

**Quand Fox et les autres sont assez éloigner Miléo dit à sa femme.**

Ce n'est pas la petite Nora Leslie avec eux ?

Je crois bien !

Elle n'a pas changé !

**Plus tard, quand la Star Fox arrive près de leur arwing Fox se tourne vers Nora.**

Dit Nora, t'as un arwing ou un autre vaisseau non ?

Oui ! Je vais le chercher je reviens !

PERSONNE NE VA NULLE PART ! **Hurle une voix derrière eux.**

**Quand ils se retournent ils aperçoivent phacochère habillé en militaire.**

Oui, mais enfin qui êtes-vous ?

FERME-LA LE RENARDEAU ! ICI C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE, ET TU PARLERAS QUAND JE TE DIRAI DE PARLER COMPRIT ?

Pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Oui ! Qui est-te vous ?

ICI C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS D'ACCORD ?

**Plus tard dans un camp militaire, Fox et ses amis, son aligner l'un à côté de l'autre, pendant que le phacochère se tient debout devant eux.**

Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je suis le générale Warthog ! Et bien entendu ici c'est moi qui commande ! Vous pouvez être l'enfant pourrit-gâté d'une famille riche, ou le meilleur ami du Général Pepper. Je m'en fous complètement ! Pour moi vous n'êtes qu'une bande de ramassis d'ordure tout juste bon à nourrir les insectes au fond de votre grenier.

Ouai c'est ça !

Fais pas le malin le renard ! Je vais vous faire trimer à tel point que vous allez vous écrouler sur le sol, comme les pauvres larves que vous êtes, avant même d'avoir commençais à vous exercer !

C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, mais il faut qu'on aille chercher des survivants sur …

Vous voulez allez sur Coméa !? Vous avez plus de tripe que je ne le pensais ! Vous devez être la Star Fox alors ! J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant ! Je vais être direct avec vous, les mercenaire mon toujours donner envie de vomir, pour moi vous êtes les pire ordure qui puise exister. Mais pour une fois, je veux bien collaborer avec vous ! On va changer nos plan, allez suivez-moi !

**Quelques minutes plus tard Le général Warthog, Fox et les autres se retrouve à l'intérieur d'une caserne.**

Voilà ! Pour cette mission je vais vous montrer vos coéquipiers !… la sœur Nova et Celestia Chypy !

Bonjours !

Vous avez la forme ?

Chip Canary !

Salut !

Andy Bonobo !

Ça va ?

Et celle qui sera vos yeux, Milena !

Bienvenu ! **Lui dit la renarde en combinaison blanche, et bleu, au visage gris, et au reste de la fourrure noir, et brune.**

**Le général s'en va alors. Milena enlève son casque et laisse apercevoir ses cheveux brun mi-long.**

Donc c'est vous la Star Fox !

A part Nora qui est une amie qui vient d'arriver avec nous ! Dans l'ensemble oui ! Comment savais-vous ça ? **Lui répond Fox.**

C'est pas pour rien si le Général Warthog a dit que je serais vos yeux !

D'accord !

Mais je dois vous dire, que vous êtes extrêmement mal tombé !

Même si nous n'étions pas arrivés ici, nous serions tout de même partis sur Coméa !

C'est pas de sa dont je veux vous parler. Vos exploits sur le terrain son connu de tous, et nous savons tous ici que vous êtes capable d'y arrivé. On peut appeler sa de l'inconscience, de la folie, de l'acharnement … enfin vous appeler comme vous voulez, mais vous finissez toujours à finir ce que vous faite. Si j'ai dit que vous étiez mal tombé, c'est parce que ce général vous mènera à une mort certaine.

Comment ça ?

L'opération va commencer dans trois jours, mais je me suis laissai dire que …

Que quoi ?

Je ne peux pas vous le dire tout de suite ! Je préfère m'en assuré d'abord.

D'accord si tu veux. Bon sinon, entre vous les filles qui est qui !

La rose c'est Nova !

La verte-bleuté c'est Celestia !

D'accord c'est un peu plus clair.

Et toi Chip ? Tu es de leurs famille je suppose !

Demi-frère ! Et notre mère à trouver marrant de me donner comme prénom, le diminutif du nom son premier mari.

D'accord je vois ?!

Bon écouté ! **Leur dit Krystal.** On a trois jours devant nous ! Même si je préférais largement y allez maintenant, il va falloir se préparer du mieux qu'on peut, pour affronter le pire.

Tu as raison Krystal ! **Répond Fox.**

Dit Fox ! **Reprend Falco.** Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait essayer de prévenir Fara, Bill, Miyu et Fay ! Ils peuvent nous aidez !

Tu as raison ! Mais à par Bill, on ne sait pas vraiment ou nos amis peuvent être.

Et le général Warthog ne vous laissera pas sortir d'ici comme ça ! **Leur dit Milena.**

Tu as raison, c'est pour ça que tu vas nous aider !

Comment ça ?

Si tu es nos yeux pour cette mission, tu dois être une professionnelle dans tout ce qui est vidéo, montage et tout sa ça quoi ?

Oui en effet !

Alors ce que je vais te demander sera vraiment facile pour toi. Car même un débutant pourra le faire. Mais sa nous sera indispensable !

D'accord je vais vous aider !

Ok je vais te dire ce que nous allons faire tu verras c'est tout simple. Nous irons demain chercher nos amis, mais sans toi, nous ne pourrions jamais y arrivé !

D'accord ! Dit-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse ! La moindre petite chose qui peut vous servir sera faite !

OK ! Voilà …

**Fox explique alors la manœuvre à suivre à Milena, pour pouvoir les aidés à retrouver leurs amis. Puis le lendemain, Fox est à côté de la renarde, pendant qu'elle trafic sur l'ordinateur.**

Alors ?

Ce que tu m'as demandé, est un vrai jeu d'enfant ! Même un amateur pourrait le faire.

Peut-être mais sa marche à chaque fois !

Hé ! hé !

… Mais dit-moi ! Si tu bosse avec Warthog, pourquoi à tu décidé de nous aider de ce payer sa tête ?

A vrai dire si je bosse pour lui, c'est par la force des choses ! J'ai jamais vraiment voulut bosser pour lui, mais c'était sois ça, sois me laisser mourir.

Te laisser mourir ?

Oui, c'était en pleine guerre civil là où j'étais.

Mais si il 'as sauvé la vie, tu lui dois beaucoup non !?

On pourrait croire, mais c'était lui le responsable de cette guerre !

Il a profité des attaques apparoïdes pour semer le trouble dans mon village natal. Et c'est présenté comme sauveur du village … **des larmes commence à couler des yeux de Milena.** Mais son but était de chercher, puis d'utilisé les personnes les plus qualifié, pour ses affaires personnelles. Il m'a trouvé, et comme sur le coup je ne voulais pas mourir, j'ai préférais le suivre.

Pourquoi ''sur le coup'' ?

Parce que, quand j'y repense je me dis que peut-être sa aurai peut-être mieux que je meurs. Cette enflure, et responsable de la mort de mes parents et de mes amis ! Directement ou non, il est responsable de leur mort, et de celle de plein d'autres vies innocentes !

Tout ça c'était i peine trois ans !

Oui ! Mais après tout ça je me demande si à vingt-quatre ans, ma vie n'as pas était trop longue ! J'aurai du mourir il y a trois ans !

Tu dis sa car tu n'avais plus d'amis, mais maintenant tu en as !

Chip et les autres ! Ils sont gentils, mais je sais pas, si il me considère comme une amie.

En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que moi, je suis ton ami Milena !

Fox !

**Soudain un cri se fait entendre dehors.**

VOILA UNE NOUVELLE RECRUE !

**Fox et Milena sortent voir et voit le général Warthog, avec dans sa main droite un chien au pelage gris, KO, et blesser, qu'il tient par le col de son gilet vert.**

Bill ? **Dit Fox n'en croyant pas se yeux.** Nan c'est pas vrai ?!

**Le phacochère lâche le chien, qui s'écroule de tout son long sur le sol. Fox accoure alors au chevet de son ami.**

Hé Bill ? Bill, ça va allez ?

F … Fox ?! Oh j'me sens mal là !

POURQUOI VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ÇA ? **S'énerve le renard sur le général.**

Je lui ai proposé de venir de son plein-gré. Mais il m'a, dit qu'il ne viendrait, seulement si j'arrivai à le battre, si il avait accepté dès le départ, il ne serait pas dans cette état !

J'vais m'le faire ce type ! **Se met à penser le renard.**

Il faut l'emmener se faire soigner ! **Réplique Milena.**

**Plus tard, après avoir emmené Bill se faire soigner. Fox se met au chevet de son ami, Milena est assise sur une chaise devant le renard.**

Tu vois Fox !? C'est ce que je te disais tout-à-l'heure, il s'en fout des autres ! Il est capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Oui je vois très bien ! C'est pour ça qu'il nous a emmenés ici, il compte rester ici, et tous nous envoyé là-bas. Il veut qu'on risque notre peau pendant que lui va tranquillement resté ici.

Oui c'est ça t'a tout compris !

Tu parles d'un général ! **Fox commence alors à serrer les poings.** Il s'en fout complètement de ses hommes, du moment qu'il est encore en vie ! Il en as rien à faire de nous, et je suis sûr qu'il se fiche totalement de ceux qui essaye de survivre sur Coméa. Je te parie n'importe quoi qu'il fait ça, parce que le Général Pepper lui en à donner l'ordre !

F … Fox !

Bill ! Ça va allez ?

Ouai, t'en fait pas pour moi !

Comment ta pus te faire avoir Bill ?

Cette enflure, ma coincé avec des bombes, et des grenades.

Ça m'étonne même pas de lui.

Écoute Fox, … d'un côté sa tombe bien que je sois là !

Pourquoi ?

Fara a de gros problèmes ! Elle a besoin de toi !

Ou est-elle ?

Sur Corneria ! A une vingtaine de kilomètre au nord, nord-est de la base du Général Pepper !

OK j'y vais tout de suite. Prend soin de toi, … Milena tu peut rester avec lui ? je reviens tout de suite.

Pas de soucis !

**Fox vas alors rejoindre son amie. Mais une fois arrivé à destination, il descend de son arwing, et n'aperçoit personne.**

FARA ! FARA ! T'ES-LA ? HE HO FARAAAAAAAA ! C'est pas vrai, ou est-elle ? Elle a pas pu s'envoler d'un coup, son arwing et encore là ! Et j'ai une totale confidence en Bill, et en Fara !

FOX ! FOX ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

Fara !? C'est toi ?

VIEN M'AIDE !

J'arrive !

**Fox cour alors en direction de là où-il a entendu la voix de son amie. Mais une fois arrivé devant elles, il la voit attaché à un arbre, et rouée de coup.**

Fara, qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Fox, excuse-moi ! **Dit la phoenix, les larmes aux yeux.**

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Une quinzaine d'individus entoure alors le renard.**

Je comprends mieux !

Excuse-moi Fox ! Ils m'ont forcé, j'avais pas le choix !

T'a bien fait Fara ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! … Maintenant vous allez payer pour le mal que vous avez fait à mon amie !

**Fox, frappe au visage, les trois ennemis le plus près de lui, avec sa jambe droite. Puis un renne cour vers lui, un poignard en main, mais Fox l'attrape par le bras droit, et lui retourne, les autres lui tire alors dessus, mais il utilise le renne comme bouclier vivant. Puis toujours avec le renne servant de bouclier, Fox tire sur ses assaillants, une fois le carnage terminé, il se retourne vers Fara, et commence à essayer de la détachée, mais rapidement, il sent le canon d'un blaster posé derrière son crâne. Fox donne alors un coup de pied arrière avec sa jambe droite, en se relevant, le furet attrape le poignard, lâcher par le renne, et essaye de frapper Fox, qui, lui, par en roue arrière, frappe le poignet du dernière assaillant, et en revenant sur ses jambes, attrape le poignard avant le furet, et essaye de le frapper au visage avec, mais s'arrête à quelque millimètre de l'œil gauche de son adversaire, qui se stop et ne bouge plus, le renard lui fait alors un sourire en coin, comme pour lui dire que c'était perdu d'avance, puis l'assomme d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Il se redirige alors vers Fara, et coupe ses liens avec le poignard.**

Merci Fox ! **Lui dit la phœnix, en le serran dans ses bras.** Excuse-moi Fox, ils m'avaient obligé ! Je voulais pas t'impliquer là-dedans, mais j'ai perdu mon sang-froid, quand ils ont commencé à lâchement tabasser Fay !

Qu … quoi ?

Oui mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir avec Miyu.

Miyu était là aussi ? Et Bill ?

Il est arrivé, après qu'elles soient partit, je lui tout de suite dis, d'aller te chercher. Excuse-moi Fox, si tu savais comme j'ai honte !

Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Fara, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Écoute, on va d'abord t'emmener te soigner.

**Soudain la jambe droite de Fox lâche, et tombe un genou à terre en se tenant sa jambe blessé.**

Fox, sa vas pas !? Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

T'en fais pas ! Je vais bien, c'est pas grave. **Le renard se met alors à penser.** Mais quel idiot, c'est Nora qu'avait raison, j'aurai dû me faire soigner le plus vite possible !

T'es sûr ? T'a vraiment l'aire de souffrir !

Ne t'en fais pas, sa vas allez, je te dit, On vas d'abord s'occuper de toi, c'est plus urgent !

D'accord si tu le dit !

**Une fois revenu dans à la base, Fox a emmener son amie se faire soigner, puis une fois soigner, et sur le lit d'hôpital, Fox lui demande.**

Dit-moi Fara ! Es ce que tu sais pourquoi, ce qui vous ont attaqué, toi, et les autre, voulais ma peau à t-elle point de vous en prendre à vous trois,

Se sont des vauriens ! **Lui dit Bill.** En tant que mercenaire tu as du t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui leur était cher, alors ils se sont regroupés dans l'espoir de te tuer …

Je ne croit pas ! **Le coupe la phœnix.** Je me souvient en avoir entendu deux ou trois, qui disait qu'ils voulais toucher la récompense !

LA RECOMPENSE ? **S'étonne Bill et les deux renard.**

J'avoue que moi-même, je n'ai pas comprit !

Sois ils sont tous devenu idiots ! Sois ils me confonde avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Peut-être ! **Répond Milena.** Mais si ils sont tous devenu idiot, tu risques d'avoir beaucoup d'ennui comme celui-là !

Tu n'a pas tord Milena ! **Répond Fox.** Mais se qui me fait peur, c'est qu'ils risque de s'en prendre à nouveau à Fay et à Miyu ! Il faut que j'aille les chercher !

Attend tu ne sait même pas ou elles sont ! Et avec ces chasseurs de primes tu pourra pas sortir s'en te faire attaquer !

Justement il va falloir que tu m'aide !

**Pendant ce temps dans la région des Sargasses, une ombre prend sur le mur d'un bâtiment, une affiche sur laquelle une photo de Fox es affiché, puis lit se qu'il y as de marquer en dessus.**

Fox McCloud recherché mort ou vif. Récompense quatre cent millions. Voilà une somme plutôt honnête pour quelqu'un comme lui, je dirais même qui les mérites amplement. Et qui a mis sa tête mise à prix ? P.O. S. Ça ne me dit rien, mais pas question de laisser passer ça !


End file.
